A Black Rose
by EmiY-chan
Summary: ...five years since that day that I met him for the first time at the tender age of eleven, two years since the day that he captured my heart and five years that I have suffered in the knowledge that I shall never even have the chance to be close to him..
1. A Black Rose Blooms

**A Black Rose Blooms**

* * *

_I am weak now  
having attempted to  
cry out all feelings and  
emotions for you:  
In one breath you  
make me smile and cry  
in one [...]call you  
lift my spirits and  
plunge me into depression  
Your voice can build up  
my hopes and shatter my dreams.  
You leave me wondering, yet  
disenchanted.  
How you do it,  
I'll never know.  
And that you do it,  
I'll never breathe a clue.  
At least not to you_

_Poem: A Clue – By Isis_

* * *

(Draco's P.O.V)

I can't even begin to tell him how much I love him at this moment, and in every moment. His green eyes shine, bright like emeralds as he laughs, his head thrown back in mirth and unruly black hair falling over his eyes.

He is truly astounding, beautiful, handsome, and so unattainable even though he is so close to me. My heart aches as I see him each and every day knowing that I love him, yet I can never be with him.

My heat skips a beat whenever I look at him or I catch his eye, even if he may be looking at me with entirely different emotions in his heart; yes I know that he hates me, I have never given him a reason not to. Should not everyone be given a second chance though? How can the actions of an ignorant, silly eleven year old boy dictate how we act now, how could they? I ask myself this question, yet I deep down know the answer, it is written inside me, close to my heart, a truth that I would wish to deny. Yet I can't, I never did anything to make him stop hating me, in fact wounded as I was by his blatant rejection of my offered friendship I only served to make the relationship between us worse.

He is the one I love. It has been five years since that day that I met him for the first time at the tender age of eleven, two years since the day that he captured my heart and five years that I have suffered in the knowledge that I shall never even have the chance to be close to him. I always wanted to be his friend to be denied his friendship was the worst thing that ever happened to me; now that I love him everything is so much worse; These feelings that I have, they hurt- they hurt so badly.

We're sixteen now. I wish that I could turn back the clock, go back to that day that I met him, back to the day when I met him again on the train-when I realised who he was. I wish that I hadn't insulted that oaf Hagrid and the Weasel-I mean Weasley. I know that's what ruined my chances with him. I wish that I could change everything-it is too late now, I doubt that we could even be friends now, not after all that I have done-he would never even give me the time of day.

As I watch him share a joke among his friends I feel a tear as it snakes its way down my cheek. I stretch a hesitant hand up to wipe it away, I hadn't realised that I was crying. Thank goodness that my housemates were not nearby, a Slytherin should never be seen as weak, and especially not me of all people. I didn't know why though I should care if they saw me, it's not as I any of them are really my friends, there are only two people who I can give that title but it is not as if they are best friends, not like the ones that _he_ has.

He is so special, a gem and I in comparison are a cheap fake who is trying to pass his self off as the real thing. I am not worthy of him and so I shall not breath a word of my affections, not an utterance shall be heard to pass my lips. These feelings are a curse, yet a blessing and they shall stay locked up, buried deep within my mind. I know that I shall love him forever and that while I do I can never commit myself to any other, I am fated to live a life alone without true love to guide and to comfort me, without someone to whom I can express my full love to. I know this and it hurts, a thousand daggers, needles piercing my skin. I can hardly bare to watch him, yet it hurts to turn away; my gaze it seems is drawn to him. I do not know what it would do if he found someone to love, someone who is not myself, I know that I would feel as if I were dying, I know that thing at least.

He has been with other people before, though that was before I realised just how much I cared for him-how much I loved him. I would wonder at the churning feeling in my gut when I stared at him seeing him with some girl on his arm. I never knew what the feeling was; now I know-I was jealous, jealous that the person hanging off his arm was not me. Jealous that it could never be me.

I dream about him every night, how could I not –him being so special so perfect in absolutely every single way. Yes I know that he has his faults but they just serve to make me love him even more. I love the way that his hair is always messy and falls into his eyes, oh those eyes, how I just love those gorgeous beautiful emerald eyes. If I could get away with it I would stare into those eyes forever. I love the way that he is so fiercely loyal to his friends, how he will jump to protect and defend them no matter what-even if it means putting his self in danger. He is such a Gryffindor, silly, stupid, charming and endearing.

I love the passion that lights up in his eyes when we fight, I love provoking him because that's the only time when he will ever talk to me willingly. I love that sometimes when we fight I will get to touch him even though he is most likely laying into me and trying to punch my lights out.

I love how he sucks at Potions and that even though he doesn't argue with Professor Snape –all that much- he still stands up for himself and doesn't let the Professors jibes get to him, that is unless they're about his father. I love the cute expression that his face makes when he makes a mistake and his potion explodes. I love it when he smiles and when he laughs. I haven't been able to see his sleeping face or his crying face. I don't know if I could bear to see him crying, I would just want to hold him and never let go and I know that that's impossible.

I want to kiss him; I want to feel his soft lips on mine. I dream of kissing him. I dream of him kissing me- him coming up to me, snogging me senseless, his tongue as it brushes against my lip begging for entrance and the gasp that I would make as he slid his tongue in... I wonder what it would feel like to have him pressed up against me, to feel his skin on mine, how it would feel as we made love. Of course I'm just being silly and I know that in the long run I'm probably only making things worse for myself-after all what's the point in dreaming after him, lusting over impossibility. I can't help myself though I will love him forever unconditionally.

My eyes droop as a feeling of fatigue washes over me and I lean back against the branches of the tree in which I am seated. I can't close my eyes though- it would mean lowering my guard, something that could be detrimental to my health in a school where pretty much everyone hates Slytherins- me especially- it pays to be careful.

God how pitiful I have become, I'm a Malfoy and yet I'm in love with Potter. Yes you can all laugh Draco Malfoy, son of a death eater in love with the Saviour, the Boy who lived -Harry Potter.

I wonder what the rest of the Slytherins would think of me if only they knew. I wonder what my father would say and I shudder what to think what he would do. My father loyal death eater, follower of the Dark Lord, he'd probably try to kill me- I wouldn't be at all surprised. Though you know what, I might not even care anymore whether I live or die by the time he finds out, it's not as if my life means anything anyway. Everyone fears me, they all think that I'm a Death Eater, they're wrong I don't have the mark, that doesn't matter to them. I'm not but I may not have any choice, I know that my father wants me to follow in his footsteps and how can I defy him, my father-the man who would use the cruciatus curse on me even as a child when I did not act with the proper decorum that he expected of me at all times.

I hate my father, I hate him and I hate the Dark Lord. I hate how my father, a Malfoy grovels at his feet. How can he do that Malfoy's' should have much more pride than that, than to grovel at the feet of a madman- a man who is not even a pureblood! Yeah I know he _pretends _to be a pureblood and all that but the truth is really different-it doesn't matter that he is Salazar Slytherins descendent- don't ask me how I know that the Dark Lord isn't all that he says he is, trust me it's actually a pretty boring story.

Anyway that's enough lamenting on how crap my life is for the moment. I look down, my feet dangling from the tree in which I am currently sitting in and sigh. Harry will never love me; he will never look at me with the same passion in his eyes that I feel for him.

Harry is walking back to the castle now, the Weasel and Granger with him. Gods why do they get to be by his side and I do not? Why is life not fair?

_TBC..._

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all like my new story and don't forget to review. **

**Next Chapter will be from Harry's point of view...**

**Still currently working on finishing my companion story to Where's Harry? And what's up with Draco Malfoy. Don't worry hopefully it should be up soon - (a month or so- maybe faster)- I'm also still writing a change of Heart, so if you are a reader of that one keep looking out for updates. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the Poem i have used at the start of this chapter.**


	2. While You Were Dreaming

**While you were Dreaming **

**

* * *

**

I can see the way that Ginny Weasley looks at me, I'm not _blind_.

Actually no, I mean I do wear glasses so I am sorta half blind I guess... I probably should have said that I'm not oblivious or ignorant about how she feels about me.

I just don't know how I feel about her, she's Ron's little sister. I mean I've always thought of her as an unofficial sister just like how all the Weasleys have become members of my adopted family. I'm unsure whether I actually like her as more than that, to me she's still Ron's sister, the girl that was so shy that she could hardly speak or look at me.

Ron and Hermione know too, both of them seem to think that it's a good idea for us to be together. They keep giving me subtle hints hoping that I will catch on; I know that they are getting frustrated over how oblivious I seem. If I ever do anything to indicate that I would be interested in Ginny I know that they would both pounce on me and push me to ask her out, so I take care not to look at her too much or talk to her or about her.

Still that did not stop them from their hints which were increasingly losing their subtleness.

'Mate you know you should start going out with someone, Cho was a long time ago...'

'Harry you know Ginny hasn't gone out with someone for a while I think she's looking for that someone special, you should try and find someone too...'

Actually I am surprised that Ron is ok with the thought of me going out with his sister at all, he's such the protective older brother. I know that if we did get together then he would defiantly give me the speech about treating his sister right and if I hurt her... mostly though I think that he's pleased because if Ginny and I got together then we really would be family.

I'm confused though Ginny keeps giving me these looks and trying to talk to me-though I try and mostly succeed in avoiding her- and Ron and Hermione keep giving me these hints, I don't even know if I like her though.

Maybe it's not Ginny herself maybe it's me I haven't noticed any girls lately at all and it's not because I'm pinning over Cho like Ron seems to think I am. Really that was ages ago and I have moved on.

It's not like I'm blind to how attractive people are either, I noticed that Hannah Abbott has nice eyes and that Felicia a Ravenclaw in the year below who is in the D.A has a pretty smile. But just because I notice them does not mean that I am attracted to them I mean I also have noticed that Malfoy is Strikingly handsome- no wonder all the girls like him- and that Terry Boot has nice hair.

So really it's just being able to appreciate people's looks in an entirely non romantic or sexual way because I mean who in their right mind would like Malfoy...ok except for Parkinson who was all over him at the Yule Ball in fourth year. All I can say is that I can see why the girls like him I've often heard the girls in the common room mooning over his looks –'those gorgeous eyes' 'that silky hair' 'his sexy smirk!'- And how terrible it is that he is a Slytherin and has an appalling attitude.

Though I have to admit there is something off with Malfoy, lately he has seemed more withdrawn from his Slytherin groupies and sometimes I have seen him with what has looked like a sad expression on his face though whenever I try and look too closely his face is set in that cold sneer of his and I'm unsure if the sadness in his eyes was just part of my imagination.

I haven't mentioned anything to Ron and Hermione though; I'm not sure what they would make of me paying so much attention to Malfoy. Ron would probably say that he was sad because he hadn't received the Dark mark and become a Death Eater yet, or that his father wouldn't buy him a new broom or because Hermione had beaten him in their latest Arithmacy test yet again. Hermione would probably say that it didn't matter and that Malfoy was not worth his time and give him another hint about other things that could take up his time such as homework or going out with Ginny.

Sometimes I think that Malfoy is watching me but then again I am watching him too, there's just something about him that is different this year and want to know what it is. So while Ginny tries to catch my attention, Hermione and Ron try and get me to realise that I have deeply buried feelings for Ginny between their make out sessions, homework, classes and the three of us hanging out together I focus on trying to figure out what has changed with Malfoy.

I think that Hermione is getting worried about me though; I think she has noticed that I am preoccupied with something and that my mind has not always been on what I am doing. Hermione is smart, she's curious and I know that sooner or later she will find out about my obsession with Malfoy and tell me to leave it alone.

I cannot.

There is something different about Draco Malfoy and it intrigues me.

* * *

**A/N:So long scince i last updated my stories, it almost makes me weep in shame at the thought. I do promise that none of them are abandoned and that they will be finished, it might just take longer than i originally planed or thought. **

**I do hope that you find this chapter alright and up to scratch, it is about a third shorter than the last chapter of this story i think. **

**The next chapter is still unwritten and i am undecided on whose POV it shall be written from Hermiones or Ginnys, though it could be neither.**

**Hopefully i should be able to write some more soon as i am on holidays though soon i will have to start the search for a part time job, i just finished highschool last year and now i am looking forward to uni.  
**

**Anyway please don't forget to review, i always apreciate anyones comments and thoughts, no flames though please only constructive critacism is welcome if you wish to say something negatively inclined towards my story or my writting.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the Poem i have used at the start of chapter one.**


	3. Waiting for you to wake

**Waiting for you to wake**

* * *

(Ginny's POV)

His eyes are like sparkling green gems, they light up his face and when he laughs or is feeling happy his mouth turns upwards and his smile reaches all the way up to his eyes, it is so honest and carefree. It makes it so, so easy to fall for him, to fall in love with him.

His dark messy hair looks soft and luscious and I can't help but wonder what it would be like to run my hand through it, to try and tame it into some sort of manageable state. I love its messy look though, it gives him a 'just got out of bed look', a 'just got shagged look', it is cute and sexy at the same time. It makes me smile.

I remember when I first saw him, me a small girl of ten years. I was hiding behind my mother shyly as I watched my brothers pass through the wall to platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts Express. I hated that I was going to be left behind; this would be the first year that it would only be my parents and myself in the house and I could not think of anything more boring. I wanted to go to Hogwarts so badly but I had to wait another year.

He was so small at 11, and he was ever so polite as he asked my mother how to get on the platform all the while swimming in his too large clothes and looking confused and lost. I thought that he looked cute like a little lost puppy. When I found out a bit later from Fred and George that he was Harry Potter I was so excited! I mean who wouldn't be it was Harry Potter The Boy who Lived. Instantly I wanted to see him again but my mother said that I couldn't just go and gawk at him just because he was Harry Potter and famous.

That year at home waiting for impatiently for the year to pass so that I could go to Hogwarts I thought of Harry Potter often, I had only seen him for a moment and not for very long but I knew that I wanted to get to know him. When Ron wrote home to inform us that he had been sorted into Gryffindor and added that Harry had too and that they were friends I was soo excited. If Ron was friends with Harry Potter then I was sure to meet him, I could imagine becoming friends with him then as well as the possibility of more. That year I waited eagerly for Ron's letters home hoping for some mention of Harry Potter. I also read all that I could about him in books that I found and becoming all the more enamoured with him.

When I saw Harry Potter for the second time I was finally 11 years old and eagerly awaiting the day that I too could board the Hogwarts Express and finally be on my way to Hogwarts. I can't believe that the second time I saw Harry Potter I was in my pyjamas and having my mum inform me that my jumper was on the cat. I squeaked and ran up to my room- so embarrassing. When I came back down again I was thankful to see that he did not mention it or look at me weirdly. However I was both saddened and thankful that he did not really talk to me much. Thankful because I knew that I would instantly clam up and not be able to talk if he addressed me, saddened because I wanted him to acknowledge me.

I fell in love with Harry Potter when I was 11 and he rescued me from Tom Riddle and the Basilisk. I think that is a good time to fall in love with someone. However at this time Harry only ever saw me as Ron's little sister Ginny. I was not disappointed though because Harry is a boy and boys are oblivious and take more time to mature than girls in these matters. There was plenty of time at that stage to make him realise how much he loves me in return.

Time has passed, plenty of time for Harry to realise that he loves me. He has not. Harry is quite oblivious to these sorts of things, I know. He is not very good at romance either, I saw how he was when he had his little crush on Cho Chang-so hopeless, that is ok though because I know when we finally go out that I know about these things and that will make up for what Harry doesn't know. Know knowing that I love Harry and that one day we will be together you might think that I was angry and upset that he shortly liked Cho Chang; I am not because I know that it is destiny that we be together. I will make sure of it.

Now Harry is in his 6th year, I in my 5th and I believe now is the time for us to finally be together. I have tried hinting at this to Harry but as always he remains oblivious. I have spoken to Ron and Hermione about this and they have been most helpful, they agree that Harry and I would make a good couple and have agreed to help me. I think that Ron just like the thought of Harry properly being his brother when he marries me. Hermione just likes the idea of romance.

* * *

**Here is another chapter of this story. It has been so long since I updated one of my stories and for that I apologize, please know that none of them have been abandoned and that I do plan on finishing them. **


End file.
